A Gentleman's Dignity
Details *'Title:' 신사의 품격 / Shinsa-ui Poomgyuk *'Also known as:' Gentlemen's Class / Grace of Gentleman / Gentleman's Classy *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-26 to 2012-Aug-12 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' A Gentleman's Dignity OST Synopsis A drama about the careers and love lives of urban professionals. It will tell the story of four men in their forties as they go through love, breakup, success and failure. Kim Do Jin (Jang Dong Gun), an architect with a scathing tongue have romantic relationship with strict high school teacher Seo Yi Soo (Kim Ha Neul), who moonlights as an umpire at amateur baseball games. Im Tae San (Kim Soo Ro) is dating a cold-hearted woman (Yoon Se Ah) but wonders if there is someone else out there for him. Choi Yoon (Kim Min Jong) tries to heal his heart after losing his wife four years ago. Lee Jung Rok (Lee Jong Hyuk) marries an older woman (Kim Jung Nan) for money but may lose his comfortable lifestyle in a divorce.--viki User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Dong Gun as Kim Do Jin *Kim Ha Neul as Seo Yi Soo *Kim Soo Ro as Im Tae San *Kim Min Jong as Choi Yoon *Lee Jong Hyuk as Lee Jung Rok *Yoon Se Ah as Hong Se Ra *Kim Jung Nan as Park Min Sook *Yoon Jin Yi as Im Me Ah Ri *Lee Jong Hyun as Collin ;Extended Cast *Kim Woo Bin as Kim Dong Hyub *Yoon Joo Man (윤주만) as Team leader Choi *Park Ah In as Lawyer Kang *Nam Hyun Joo as Teacher Park Hyun Joo *Park Joo Mi as Kim Eun Hee (Collin's mother) *Min Jae Sik (민재식) as Lee Jung Rok's cafe manager *Kim Gun (김건) as Kim Gun (Hwa Dam's employee) *Jo Hyun Kyu (조현규) as Hyun Kyu (Hwa Dam's employee) *Lee Joon Hee as Kwon (Hwa Dam's employee) *Han Eun Sun (한은선) as Young Ran (Hwa Dam's employee) *Kim Chang Sung (김창성) as Sang Hyun *Ahn Jae Min as Yoo Sung Jae *Lee Seung Taek (이승택) as Lee Seung Taek (bar's manager) *Lee Yong Yi as Lee Mi Kyung (Yoon's late wife's mother) *Kim Sun Hwa as Chairwoman Song *Kim Yoon Seo as Kim Eun Ji ;Special Appearances *Cha Hwa Yun as Seo Yi Soo's mother (ep 16 & 19) *Ahn Hye Kyung as Choi Yoon's client (ep 2 & 10) *Hwang Eun Soo (황은수) as Hong Se Ra's junior golfer (ep 9 & 12) *Sa Hee as Kim Do Jin's seducer in the bar (ep 1) *Jo Jae Yoon as police officer (ep 1) *Ahn Hyun Hee (안현희) as applicant for part-time job at Jung Rok's cafe (ep 1) *Choi Sung Jo as Min Sook's fitness trainer (ep 3) *Oh Ah Rang (오아랑) as Baek Hae Joo - Jung Rok's ex-girlfriend (ep 3) *Kim Kwang Gyu as high school teacher of Do Jin, Tae San, Yoon, and Jung Rok (ep 4) *Choi Soo Young as herself - Soo Young of Girls' Generation (ep 5) *Kim Dong Gyoon as Na Jong Suk (ep 11) *Jung Yong Hwa as himself - Jung Yong Hwa of CNBLUE and Yi Soo's former student (ep 13) *Juniel (주니엘) as street performer at Hongdae playground (ep 13) *Kim Sung Oh as Private Kim / Chairwoman Song's son (ep 15) *Jang Joon Yoo as Tae San's blind date girl (ep 16) *Jung Soo In as shoes storekeeper (ep 5) *Ha Soo Ho (하수호) as night club guard (ep 19) *Shin Hye Jung as daughter of Na Jong Suk (ep 3) *Bae Ji Hyun (배지현 from SBS ESPN) as reporter (ep 20) *Park Pal Young *Lee Sun Bin Production Credits *'Production Company:' Hwa and Dam Pictures (화앤담픽쳐스) *'Chief Producer:' Kang Shin Hyo *'Producers:' Yoon Ha Rim (윤하림), Choi Kwan Yong (최관용) *'Directors:' Shin Woo Chul, Kwon Hyuk Chan *'Camera Director:' Hwang Min Shik (황민식) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Sook Recognitions ;2013 22nd High1 Seoul Music Awards: *Best OST: "My Love" (A Gentleman's Dignity OST Part 5) by Lee Jong Hyun ;2012 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Jang Dong Gun) *Top Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actress (Kim Ha Neul) *Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Kim Soo Ro) *Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Kim Min Jong) *Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Lee Jong Hyuk) *Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actress (Kim Jung Nan) *Top 10 Stars Award (Jang Dong Gun) *Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Ha Neul) *Viewer Popularity Award (Kim Ha Neul) *Lifetime Achievement Award (Kim Eun Sook) *Best Couple Award (Kim Min Jong and Yoon Jin Yi) *New Star Award (Yoon Jin Yi) *New Star Award (Lee Jong Hyun) ;2012 Grimae Awards: *Best New Cinematographer (Hwang Min Shik) ;2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards: *Drama Supporting Actress Award (Nam Hyun Joo) ;2012 1st Daejoon Drama Festival - K-Drama Star Awards: *Female Acting Award (Kim Jung Nan) *Rising Star Award (Yoon Jin Yi) ;2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: *Best New Actress (Yoon Jin Yi) Episode Ratings See A Gentleman's Dignity/Episode Ratings Trivia *Jang Dong Gun makes a tv comeback through this drama after 12 years. External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS